The Trouble With Caring
by Fightbusteddorks
Summary: Severus Loves Lily. Lily loves Severus. Or she thinks she does. This is a story of love and Friendship and how the lines can get screwed, and hearts can be broken on both sides.  With light touches of James And Lily
1. Chapter 1

New Friends and Broken Beginnings

The warm summer air was around the playground as Lily and her sister Petunia played. To Lily no person was ever as important as Tuney was. She was everything a younger sister could ask for in a role model or a best friend. But Lily would soon realize that sometimes things that happen out of our control can make people change for the worse.

Severus had noticed this girl before. She wasn't like the other girls his age. With brilliant red hair and beaming green eyes, she of undoubtedly stood out. But that wasn't why she was so intriguing. He felt an instant connection with her, even though he hadn't spoken a word to her or didn't know I she knew of his existence. He would watch her and what looked like her sister play for hours on end while he was sneaking glances whenever he could. He didn't know how but he was determined to meet this girl and find out why he was so drawn to her.

In the summer before her fourth grade year Lily and Petunia had become accustomed to visiting the community garden to play and enjoy the flowers. As time passed she started to notice a young boy with long black hair that always seemed to be alone reading. There were times she thought she might have caught him looking over at her. She thought she might know him, after all he lived in her neighborhood but she never caught his name. Always the one to try and make new friends, Lily thought she would invite him to play.

"Tuney, do you know who boy is? He's always sitting by himself" Said Lily.

"Sevinal, Seminal, something weird like that. But who cares? He's alone for a reason." Replied Petunia.

"And what do you mean by that, Tuney." "I mean that he looks like he is going to kill our cat. And he is always staring at us, it's starting to creep me out" Petunia said with a chuckle.

"Well I'm going to say hello, mum and dad always said to never judge a book by its cover" Lily said sternly.

"Fine, I'll watch from here and if he tries anything, it's running.

Suddenly Severus saw the pretty girl walking toward him. Internally his stomach was in knots. Did she notice him staring? Was she going to tell him off? He squirmed and tried his best not to make contact with the red head. A million thoughts ran through his mind, but nothing would prepare him for what would happen.

"Hi" Lily said tenetivly. "My name is Lily, my sister and I wanted to know if you wanted to play with us" Lily pointed over to Petunia, who quickly looked away as if she didn't know what was happening.

Severus just stared at Lily. She was even prettier up close. Her hair looked like fire as the afternoon sun hit it and he face had light freckles that could only be seen up close. He hadn't even noticed what she had said and was still waiting for the inevitable exile.

Lily stared into his dark eyes waiting for a response. He looked as if he were in a trance. "_What's wrong with this kid" _She thought. But trying to be polite she repeated herself. "So you want to?" Severus broke from his train and thought.

"Wait, want to what?" He asked.

"Do you want to play with us, if you don't that's fine we just thought..." Severus cut her off. "Of course I would love to."

"Great, so what's you name" Lily asked.

"Severus….. Severus Snape, I know you already told me but what was your name again?

"It's Lily Evans and my sister is Petunia."

Petunia noticed Lily and the strange boy approaching. "_Why did she have to be so nice to the freaks" _she thought. "Hey Tuney, this is Severus" Lily said with a smile. Severus grinned and waved at Petunia." It's nice to meet you, thanks for inviting me over" She just replied with a force smile and a non friendly "Yeah, no problem."

* * *

><p>Over the next few years Severus and Lily became very close. They had seen each other almost every day. In that time two things were discovered.<p>

That Lily was in fact a witch

Petunia did not want to associate with her because of the first

With the help of Severus, Lily came to discover that the many times that weird and unexplainably events occurred it was because of her abilities. Naturally this discovery was exciting for Lily and she spent all summer asking Severus everything there was to know about the magical world. He had told her about Hogwarts, a school where she could learn how to control her magic, which made her even more excited to be eleven. When letter arrived her parents and Severus were overjoyed.

But sadly for Lily, this new revelation wasn't all wonderful. When Petunia heard of Lily's abilities she was anything but happy for her little sister. Lily had become accustomed to the blank stares and being ignored by her once best friend. On the night before her first day at Hogwarts, Lily was a ball of nerves. Severus had taken her to Diagon Ally to get all the necessary supplies, she was all packed but something was eating at her. She wanted to make things right with Tuney before she left.

Lily slowly opened her sister's door "Tuney, I wanted at have a talk before I leave."

Petunia didn't look up from the paper she was writing. "Nothing you say is going to matter" she replied.

"I know that" Lily said quietly. "But I wanted to say my peace in private, so I thought I would do it now"

"Fine, have at it"

"I know that finding out I was a witch was hard on you. And that since then we had started to drift apart"

"Well that's not my fault, is it? You chose to do this. You and Severus with your little club"

"Tuney, I didn't choose this, I was born this way."

"No Lily, you chose to leave me! You chose him over me, what kind of sister does that? You were supposed to be my best friend, and you decided it would be more fun to run off with him to some place I can never come. Get out of my room you freak!"

Lily slammed to door trying to keep from crying. _How could she say something like that?_ Lily jumped into her bed and hid is her blankets. They soon became soaked in her tears, but she had to calm down. She had a big day tomorrow. No matter what Petunia said, she was going to Hogwarts and her world was about to change.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this is just a preface of what is to come. I hope this is a good start. It more just Lily's introduction to magic and how it all effects her. The next Chapter will start off In their 5th Year so Time jump :) Please Review**


	2. Growing Closer

page 16

**Disclaimer: I don't and never will own Harry Potter its character or any defining Characteristics of it. All right to JK Rowling and Warner Bros.**

* * *

><p>"So let's get this straight. Potter thought it would be impressive if he charmed your chair to say and I quote 'I bet you would much rather sit on the lap of Sir Potter' what a git" Said Severus.<p>

"Trust me" Lily began, "If I wasn't so freaked out I would have smacked him and his stupid smirk on his face half way across the Quiddich pitch." Just then Alexia walked up.

"Well I thought it was damned funny. You should have seen your face Lily, It was priceless" She said.

"It wouldn't have been funny if it were you, Lexi"

"You have no sense of humor my dear, that's why you need me around"

Alexia Houtz was the kind of girl that any guy would love to be with. She was blonde. She had a body that any girl would kill to have. She had curves in the right places and blue eyes with hints of brown. To top it off she was always quick to identify with the guys. But there was one problem, her on again off again boyfriend Viet, who Lily was never really fond of.

"I only keep you around because we have different taste in guys, otherwise you would be in the trash bin sooner than you can say Godric Gryffindor" Lily retorted.

"Anyways," Severus interrupted "Lily and I are going to the library to work on potions so we should really get going"

"Oh let me grab Briony and we can join you, we both could use a little help, you don't mind Lily?"

Oh N…" Lily started, but Snape cut in "Actually, I think we should just keep it the two of us. Can't have a big group, you know how Madam Erwin would react."

Alexia rolled her eyes. "Fine when you and lover boy are done come find us, ok Lily"

"Haha I'm dying of laughter. I can help you and Briony in the common room later."

"Sure, but I'm not sure I want you around anymore after that insult to my taste in men. So I bid you a due. "

"Oh, your ego will be fine, bye Lexi."

As soon as Alexia left, Lily turned to Severus. "What was that all about?"

Severus looked at her timidly. "Well I thought it should just be the two of us. We have been at school for two weeks and we have barely been able to do anything together"

He was right. Over the summer Lily and Severus were inseparable. Maybe it was due to the fact that they didn't have to worry about being in rival houses. Severus being in Slytherin and Lily in Gryffindor (Which Severus had made the point was the worst house she could be sorted in). Summer was Lily's favorite time. Despite all the wonders that Hogwarts gave to her, it caused two things that were hard to deal with: Limited time with her best friend and constant pestering by one fellow Gryffindor James Potter whom Severus and Lily detested. But whenever summer came around she didn't need to worry. This summer seemed to be a turning point in her relationship with Severus. It wasn't any particular moment but Lily just felt as if something had changed. Not a bad change, she didn't really know how to describe it. They just seemed to connect better. For Severus there was no change at all. In fact he had always felt like any moment with Lily couldn't be outdone by another. Probably for the fact that Severus had loved Lily from the moment he met her. But it seemed as if this summer had caused Lily to feel something too. They would watch movies at Lily's house (as Petunia glared from the stair case). This was something they had done many times before, but this time Lily would lie on his lap or lean on his shoulder. He would tell a joke and she would laugh and caress his arm. He didn't know what to think of it, but the prospect of her possibly reciprocating his feelings ignited his spirits. But now as school had started things were back to the way they were before and once again Severus was alone in his feelings. So he set up a study session so they could have an excuse to be alone again. He couldn't have those nosy friends of her ruining his plans.

"Ugh, well I guess you're right. But you didn't have to be so mean about it" Lily said.

"Well, I didn't mean to. You know that"

"How do I know that? You know what forget it; I'm shunning you starting…..now"

"Oh, come on Lily don't do that"

Severus gave her his best attempt at a sad little boy and stared at Lily. Lily tried to look away but he followed her.

"Stop doing that" She finally said.

"Doing what? And I thought I was shunned."

"You know I can't be mad at you when you look so ridiculous." She paused and gave him a stern look. "We better go if we want to find a good table" With that she grabbed his wrist and Severus gave a smile a self-satisfaction.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Severus and Lily were quizzing each other on the uses and side effects of Wolfsbane (while periodically being glared at by Madam Erwin for volume). Distracted by the conversation Lily had failed to notice that Samuel Mulciber had crept up behind them.<p>

"Well hello Sev, I see we are having a good time with the lovely Evans" He said smugly.

Lily looked up at him with a displeasing look. "Oh, hey there Mulciber I see they let 3rd year charms out early today, good for you" She replied with a smirk.

Severus just sat silently staring at his book and the rage was rising on Mulciber's face

"Sev, think you need to look up from your book and control your little pet, she seems to be misbehaving"

Lily started to rise from her seat, but Severus stopped her. "Sam, was there anything you needed because we are trying to get a head start on some work?"

"Oh nothing in particular" he replied. "Just wanted to talk to you about house stuff, but seeing as we are in mixed company, I think I'll wait" He kicked Lily's chair as he walked away and gave Severus a warning look.

"What did I ever do to that prick?"

"Nothing, he just likes to give everyone hard time"

"I still don't get why you associate with that maniac. I know you are in the same house, but it's not like I'm friends with everyone in my house" Lily pointed to a table across the library where four boys sat. One with sandy brown hair was studying while the other three were busy turning a second year's hair blue.

They liked to call themselves the Marauders. Remus Lupin was always the sensible one. That's one of the reason Lily didn't mind him being Prefect this year alongside her. Peter Pettigrew was quieter but if any of the others were around him he was just as toxic. Sirius Black was the resident ladies man of the group and always one to push boundaries. But to Lily, the rest were nothing compared to James Potter. He was constantly doing things to embarrass her, asking her out just to make a scene. And worse he was always the one to start the battles with Severus. It was a long going rivalry between the two and Lily never understood it. How anyone could want to associate with him was beyond her.

James looked over from his table a caught a glance at Lily looking. She quickly turned her head. "Well damn it, it's going to take a month to live that down"

"Don't worry about it, if he tries anything ill hex his leg off" Severus replied.

"Sev, how many times have I told you, I hate when you fight. It's beneath your intelligence"

Severus smiled "Fine then I will use my harmful rhetoric"

"Perfect" she replied with a reassuring smile.

* * *

><p>When Severus returned to the common room, he was pleased with how his plan had gone. <em>Well save a few moments but the good outweigh the bad. <em>He thought.

He plopped into his bed to find his best mate Eric Patil was in his bed as well.

Eric was shorter than Severus but not be much. He had a more muscular build and dark skin. Over the summer he had developed a good amount of facial hair and as much as the professors nagged him about shaving, he claimed it made him a lady killer and it wasn't going anywhere. Like Severus, he didn't share the house consensuses about "blood purification", and had made it his life goal to get Sev and Lily together.

"So…. How was your day? Did you see any gorgeous red heads?" Eric asked already knowing the answer.

"Shut up" Severus said while throwing a shoe at Eric.

"I just want to know if my best mate has finally snagged the girl. Or at least made more progress than he has the last four years"

"Well for your information it was going great, until Sam came, insulted her, and then kicked her chair. Oh and I kinda just sat there and let it happen"

"What the hell are you doing? That was your chance to be all 'Knight in shining armor' and win her love"

"I know, I need to work on that whole not freezing up at every instance I had to show her I'm boy friend material."

"Mate, we need to something about you in general" Severus punched him "Hey, hey, no need to get violent that's why I'm here. Lady Killer remember" Eric said as he pointed to his face.

"Sure" Severus said less than convinced.

"Trust me, by Christmas you will be getting more than socks from her if you know what I mean" Eric winked and Severus rolled his eyes.

They sat in their bed talking about all the girls that Eric had dubbed " Future Prospects" which came out to be about three-quarters of the girls in their year and a few their senior while Severus thought about the only girl he ever wanted or would ever want. When Eric finally realized Severus had tuned out he turned to him.

"Hey, I asked you if you wanted to go down to dinner. We can sit with Gryffindor. I need to talk up that hot friend of Lil's anyways." Eric half yelled

"And which one would that be. You named off about five of them"

"Oh any of them works, I'm not picky"

With that they left the common room.

* * *

><p>Lily made her way back to the common room after her study session with Severus. It was….. Interesting to say the least. When she returned two of her roommates where waiting for her. One had strawberry blonde hair with blue highlights and glasses that perfectly framed her face and the other had long black hair the fell in perfect waves.<p>

"So, Lexi will be back in ten she had to go to Hufflepuff to drop Viet's herbology book off. But who cares about that, how's lover boy?" asked Briony as she tipped her glasses down intrigued.

"It was….fun. And I really wish you guys would stop calling him that, we are just friends." Lily replied

"Aww bullsh…sorry Lil, But seriously what was the pause for?" Questioned Marissa.

"Well we were having such a great time, well besides being yelled at by Erwin every five minutes, and that twat Sam Mulciber came up trying to start crap and Sev just sat there staring at his feet." Lily Said.

"Oh God, not this again" The two said in unison.

" I mean, we are best mates shouldn't he be able to be like ' Hey Mulciber, Lily is my friend and I don't like the way you have been treating her' But no he just sits there waiting for the situation to just disappear or something"

"Yep" Replied Briony unenthused

"I mean it can't be that hard really. I mean I know Sev is kind of scrawny, and let's face it Mulciber could break him like a twig but…."

"Lily seriously, stop obsessing over this. I'm sure one day Severus will get a pair and say something but until then, I'd like to spend the next 100 years without this same conversation." Briony Smirked

"Hey wait so you have been looking at Snape's scrawny body eh" Marissa Chuckled.

Lily blushed. "Why do I speak to you anymore Marissa? It's harmful to my sanity."

"You know I have great insight into the male mi…" Marissa was interrupted by the door. The blonde entered the door. "Sorry it took so long…I got a little distracted." Her uniform was disheveled obviously from a "meeting" with her boyfriend.

"Oh don't worry slag" Briony retorted. "All you missed was the usual rant about Sev being a girl" Lily gave Briony a perturbed look, which she brushed off with an innocent smile.

"Oh and the fact that Lil is checking Severus out at any opportunity" Marissa laughed.

"Umm, no I don't need that mental image. Thanks anyways." Lexi shuttered.

"Well since Lexi took so long, my stomach is starting to eat its self. We should just study after we go eat." Said Marissa.

"Fine but I swear if that Eric kid tries to sit next to me again, he is getting a swift kick to his manly bits."

"Bri, I'll do it for you" Replied Alexia.

The girls walked into the common room when Briony grabbed Lily close. "You know if you truly are just friends with Severus I know someone who would like to know you a little better." Lily looked over to see the Marauders playing chess by the fire. James looked up and started walking toward Lily. In a mad dash, Lily forced Briony out of the portrait hole and slammed the Fat lady closed behind them.

* * *

><p>The girls found a spot at the table next to the last roommate, Samantha; she had light brown hair with a distinctively feminine look and personality. "Hey girls, I'm glad you finally made it down. I was beginning to think I was the only one who was going to eat tonight." She said. "Oh Sami, like I would miss a chance to eat" said Briony. Even though she ate like a guy, Briony was extremely thin due to good genes and the fact that she made the Quiddich team last year as a chaser with Sirius and James. This only seemed to fuel the fire of Briony trying to get Lily to give James a chance, but Lily wasn't having any of that. Marissa on the other hand always had trouble with her weight and because of this always envied the other girls in her dorm. So when Briony said this, all she did was mutter "Lucky" under her breath.<p>

Snape and Eric were sitting at the Slytherin table waiting for Lily to arrive. They waited for thirty minutes watching Samantha for any sign of Lily. This was killing Eric because he decided that he wanted to sit by Samantha today based on the fact that Briony did not seem too excited by his advances. Finally they saw the group of Gryffindor's join their friend and started to make their way over.

"Hey Lily, long time no see" Snape joked.

"Sev, don't make it weird, I saved you a seat" the red head replied patting the bench next to her.

"Well hello there beautiful" Eric directed toward Samantha "Is this seat for me?"

"Actually no, but I did save you a seat down there." Samantha said pointing to some first years sticking their wand in each other's noses.

"Beauty and a sense of humor, what more would a guy want." As he began to sit down Briony came flying down the aisle knocking Eric down.

"Thanks for saving me a seat Sami, I really appreciate it" Briony said with a slight grin. "Oh sorry Eric, I didn't see you"

"Oh its fine flower, I'll just sit across from you. It's a better view anyways" Eric said as he walked around and sat down.

"Oh Eric, I forgot to tell you something" Eric's eyes widened in excitement "Don't call me flower, unless you want something to happen to you in your sleep" the chaser said sweetly.

Snape laughed and looked at his friend "So when does that lady killing start again mate?" Eric blushed and tried not to speak for the rest of dinner.

"So Lily I was wondering what you were doing for Hogsmeade weekend. I know it's more than a month away but I thought….."Lily cut him off. "I'd love to Sev, It's been awhile since we went together and it will be nice to go with just a friend for once" Lily said with a smile.

Severus forced a smile and Said "Yeah friends, it will be great". _Why did she have to say friends? Why didn't he just have the courage to say that he wanted to go as more than friends?_ But it didn't matter he and Lily would be going to Hogsmeade together and that's all that mattered right.

"Seriously, stop!" Alexia yelled. Severus and Lily turned quickly to see a smiling Eric and a very mad set of Gryffindor's staring him down.

"What are you talking about?" he said nonchalantly.

"The whole footsie thing you are trying to accomplish. Oh and it might help if you do it with the right person because Ben doesn't swing that way." Briony said. Ben Fulster turned from his plate and waved at Eric. Feeling like he had outstayed his welcome, Eric took off with a quick bye the Severus.

"Well I should probably go after him, I'll see you later Lily." And with that he chased after his friend.

Snape sat in his bed staring up at the emerald green curtains that surrounded him. They were the same brilliant shade of green as Lily's eyes. If Lily couldn't be in Slytherin at least he could have the constant reminder of her beauty surround him. As Severus drifted off to sleep he couldn't help but think about his "date" to Hogsmeade. He didn't care if it was just friends. If he had his way, they wouldn't be by the end.

* * *

><p>Lily and her roommates made their way up to Gryffindor Tower laughing at how overly confident Eric had become. "I mean he has gotten worse than Black, I never thought anyone could be, but he has defied logic." Briony stated.<p>

"But you have to admit, saying that he was playing footsie with Ben was perfect" Alexia chuckled.

"It's what I do best my dears" Briony gloated as she gave the password.

As the group walked in one of the marauders caught Lily's attention. Luckily it was Remus.

"Go on up, I'll meet you" Lily said to the others.

"Hey Lily I just wanted to remind you that we have patrols on Thursday" He Said

"Thanks for reminding me, like I told you before I have a crap memory" she said with a smile.

"You know I could help you with that Evans" Said a horrifyingly familiar voice.

She turned around to see none other than the messy black haired Chaser with a dreamy smirk on his face. "What now Potter, are you here to ruin my good day"

"Oh no, only to make it even better. I saw you staring at me in the library. Any particular reason you gave in to your carnal urges?"

"Actually, there is. You see Potter, you were being a complete annoyance and seeing as me and Sev are prefects we thought that staring at you were the best way to annoy you."

"Lily if you only knew what your glances did to me" he replied.

"Shove off, we need to go study and since your face is here, I can't contain from vomiting on my books so I'll have to leave you. Bye Remus, I'll see you Thursday."

"What no parting comment for your favorite Quiddich star"

Remus and Lily rolled their eyes "Bye Lily" Remus Replied. And the girl walked to her dorm.

"Say hi to Snivillus for me!" Yelled James across the common room. Lily just ignored him.

Lily burst into the door at full force. "Who does he think he is? He's the biggest arse I have ever met and he thinks it's a good quality. You know what the worst part is? He only does this to me because he knows Severus will want to avenge me. It's sickening"

"Wow, I didn't know Remus was so vindictive" Alexia whispered to the rest of the group.

"Of course not Remus, his prick of a friend Potter." The red head said.

"You have had an eventful day, so how about we all just copy your homework and you can tell us all about the horrible truths about the depths of Potter's mind" Briony stated.

"Ok tha… wait no you can't copy my work"

"Well girls, you can't say I didn't try. But seriously Lily we can put this school work off. You obviously need to talk"

"No, I had a good day and I'm not going to let Potter mess it up at the last minute. If you guys don't want to do school work we can always talk about Lexi's love life"

Alexia scoffed then smiled "Ok, I mean if no one else wants to talk." She looked around. "Ok well, you guys know how last week I said me and Viet were done for good. Well turns out that we talked it out and we are all better"

Briony laughed "Well obviously, oh Sami you missed it she came in here with shirt buttoned wrong and ponytail tied to the side. If it only took giving a guy a book to get that treatment I would read a lot more."

"Don't act like I'm a slag. Me and Viet are made for each other." The other girls just looked at her "I think I'm over your reticule so I'm done here" the blonde said.

"Fine back to Lily. So you are going to Hogsmeade with Severus. What are we planning will happen then?" Marissa questioned.

"We are just going as friends Mar, don't over analyze it" Lily said quietly.

"Well I'm sure Severus thinks that" Sami Chuckled

"And what is that supposed to mean"

"I'm just saying that if you were to change your relationship with him he wouldn't object"

"Ok I know you guys like to mess with me about Sev, but let's be serious Sev doesn't look at me like that"

"You can think what you want but one day you will see Lily" Her friends were always saying stuff like that and Lily never understood it. Severus was too good for her even if they didn't see it, she did.

"Now that we have all aired out crap I think it's time we slept it off girls so I'm turning in" Alexia half yawned.

"This conversation is not over though" Samantha said.

As Lily lay in bed she stared at the scarlet curtains that surrounded her bed. Severus would never want her. She was just ordinary, plain old Lily. And even if he did, it wouldn't matter right. She and Sev were just friends. She didn't feel that way about him. Well she knew she loved him, but this wasn't great love; it was just the love one has for a friend. But never being in love she couldn't confirm this. Not to say that Lily was not looking for it. She had been on many dates and had her fair share of boyfriends but she never cared for any of them as much as she did for Severus. She would find herself wanting to do things with Severus and blowing off her significant other. This often made Lily feel like a bad girl friend which forced her to always end it. _Nope, Sev could never look at me that way. But he did ask me to go with him. No, he just wants to catch up. How could I be so cocky?_ She put the thought out of her mind and forced herself to sleep.

* * *

><p>It was the big day, and Severus had it perfectly planned. As he made his way down to the Great Hall, there she was. She was talking to Marissa about her latest love interest, Leroy Nickel, when she looked over at Severus with a warm smile. She said her goodbyes and ran to him. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm so excited to be going to Hogsmeade with you" she looked into his dark eyes. "But there is one thing I want to clear up before we go". Severus looked at her curiously.<p>

"Lily, I don't know what you are trying to…" But before he could finish, she grabbed his face bringing his lips to hers. It was happening, everything he had wanted since he was nine years old. He wasn't wrong she felt the same. As soon as he came over the shock, he leaned deeper into the kiss. She ran her fingers through his long hair, tugging it slightly to bring him closer. It was exactly as he had always imagined it. Her lips were soft and tasted like apples from her lip gloss. He body moved brilliantly with his as if they were meant for this.

As they broke apart, Lily looked up at him. "Well, I hope that cleared some things up for you" she said with a smile.

"Lily, you don't know how long I've wanted to do that" He went in to kiss her again and felt something hit his face. His eyes opened to reveal Eric standing above his with a book in hand.

"Dude wake up, you were eating your pillow" he laughed. "Oh and since when is it named Lily. You are lucky everyone else already went down for breakfast, otherwise you would never hear the end of this"

Severus squinted at the bright sun light. "Thanks for not telling mate. I owe you one"

"Who said I'm not telling, I just meant I will give you a head start" retorted Eric. "See you down there"

Severus threw his blanket over his head. "Why is it always me?" he muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ugh I really love how this story is progressing. I hope you guys do too. If you couldn't tell most of the OC are based on people in my life and well as some of the Snape Lily and A little of James so I hope they all live up to your expectations. Im sorry if my language sucks. I'm a stupid American and don't know much slang other than what Ive read in other fics and tv shows. Im writing on a delayed chapter so when I finish Chapter 4, 3 will be posted and so on. Chapter 3 is awesome so be prepared.**

**Anyways Reviews are like Jily make out sessions so please Snog away**


	3. Start of Something New

**Disclaimer: I don't and never will own Harry Potter its character or any defining Characteristics of it. All right to JK Rowling and Warner Bros. **

**Summary: Snape asked Lily to go to Hogsmeade she assumed friends and was delighted. Lily's friends are convinced Snape wants to shag her. James is an a-hole. And that's all you need to know for this chapter.**

**September, 30****th**** 1975**

Lily was well rested and ready to take on a great day of hard work. She was most excited for Charms because she heard from a reliable source (aka Briony) that they would have a partner project assigned today. Of course being that she sat next to him,she had already decided that she and Severus would be working together. She took a shower and got ready. She felt like going all out today. Full make-up and hair. No big reason (well no consciously of course) but she wanted to look good.

"Lily, what in Merlin's name is taking you so long in there? Some of us need to make sure we don't look like mountain trolls" Marissa yelled though the door.

"Fine, Fine. I'm coming out now." When she stepped out, Marissa just gave her a questioning look. Her red hair was curled in waves and her eye makeup was lightly smoked out and well as her favorite apple lip gloss.

"Don't we look lovely today? And look your skirt seems to be shorter than usual. Does this have anything to do with our conversation last week about a certain Slytherin, or are you just trying to show me up?"

"I just had a little extra time is all."

Marissa pushed past Lily and muttered something.

Lily seemed unfazed by her friend's behavior. She finished getting ready and waited for Marissa so they could go down to breakfast.

* * *

><p>Marissa was not having a great morning. She rolled out bed, literally taking out the dresser with her. She pulled out a small mirror to reveal that once again, her thick dark hair had decided to rage war. She looked around to the no one was left in the dorm. <em>Well at least I can fix this without anyone to slow me down. <em>As she walked to the bathroom, she noticed it was already occupied. She looked around and noticed Lily's shoes were still on the bed.

"Lily, what in Merlin's name is taking you so long in there? Some of us need to make sure we don't look like mountain trolls" She yelled. She didn't understand it. Perfect Lily Evan was a prefect now, she had another bathroom (which Marissa thought must be loads better) to spend forever in.

"Fine, Fine. I'm coming out now" Lily said. _Finally._ But when she walked out Marissa's relief ceased. Not only was Lily more beautiful and smart on a normal day, She walked out primped and stunning. Sometimes she wondered why she kept Lily and the others as friends as she always felt like the odd man out.

"Well, don't we look lovely today" she said. She noticed her skirt was shorter as well and quickly thought of bringing Severus up to cover her insecurity and knock Lily down a peg.

"I just had a little time is all" Lily smiled.

It wasn't fair. Marissa was the one who gave boys what they wanted. She wasn't a slut by any means just thought guys want something and I want a guy so why don't we both benefit. But she was left heartbroken while Saint Lily was left with constant adoration. The best looking guy in school, James Potter, had been trying to date her since 3rd year. She was so blind, and here she was looking breathtaking and said it was nothing.

"Sure, now move, I need to do something about this rats nest I call hair" Marissa push passed her and closed the door.

When Lily heard the door open she got up from her bed "Thank God, I'm starving" she looked over to Marissa. "Well I must say you look gorgeous, shall I escort you to breakfast my lady" Marissa had straitened her hair which made it reach just above the small of her back and went with green eye shadow to offset the scarlet in her uniform. Marissa smiled "Only if you keep your hands to yourself" With that the girls made their way down to the great hall.

* * *

><p>Lily and Alexia arrived early for potions in an attempt to get the best ingredients for their assignment.<p>

"No, I really am happy for you too, I just thought you were done with the way he was treating you. If he says that's over with then I'm glad." Lily lied. It wasn't that she didn't want her friend to be happy. It just seemed like Alexia spent more time crying over the things Viet did wrong than she did on the good things.

"Well thank you for trusting my judgment. But really it's going to be better now" the blonde smiled.

They took their seats and as Lily sat a paper ball hit her head. She turned around.

"Potter, what the hell." She yelled.

"I didn't do it. Peter did." He smirked. Peter just rolled her eyes. "Anyways I just wanted to apologize for the other night. I got a little caught up; I forgot you hate me" he said trying not to make eye contact.

"Potter, I don't hate you" He looked up and smiled. "I just hate everything you choose to be" The smile instantly fell off his face.

"Well Evans, don't worry one day you will see things my way."

"That's true; the apocalypse could come at any moment" Alexia burst out laughing.

Distracted by their conversation they hadn't noticed the class had filled with spectators, including Professor Slughorn. "Class if we could please settle down so we can begin today's lesson." The professor said. Lily blushed from embarrassment and sat down. The class started with Marissa and Samantha sitting in front of Alexia and Lily. As soon as it was time to work on their potions for the day. The four were deep in conversation.

"Well, I totally agree with Lily. James is insufferable. He's not even attractive and his head is bigger than a hippogriff." Marissa Said.

"Stop lying Marissa. Ok his ego could go down a few notches but you can't say he is one of the few eligible guys here." Alexia Retorted.

"I'd have to agree with Lexi on this one. James isn't bad looking in general. But you know how a personality can affect looks. Let's say Potter isn't benefiting on that account."Lily whispered.

"That's the last time I back you up Lil. I guess he's just not my type." In reality, Marissa did not like to acknowledge a guy if she knew he would never be interested. All her friends had this problem when they started dating someone. It was her way of making her roommates feel like they were dating low.

Professor Slughorn came by to inspect their potions, Alexia and Lily's were "exemplary" Samantha's was "very good" and Marissa's was "less than satisfactory".

"It doesn't matter how I do in school. I'll find a man to take care of me" Marissa said trying to hide her disappointment.

"You should join our study group Mar. Sev is really great, you have seen how much Lexi had improved." Lily smiled.

"No offence Lily, but your friend still creeps me out.

"Whatever, he grows on you. Seriously, when he's not staring at Lily, he's a great teacher." Said Alexia.

"We will see" Marissa said unenthused.

Briony had been in the back of the room partnered with Josh Woods, and therefore missed any conversation. She came up behind Lily and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Hey" she said and Lily jumped. "Damn it, you nearly killed me" she breathed out.

"Sorry, Me and Lily need to catch up so we will meet you in Charms." Briony said while dragging Lily away.

When they were far enough away from the rest of the group she stopped Lily in an empty Corridor. "Lily I have something important to tell you."Briony stared at her.

"What? You are starting to freak me out"

"It has come to my attention that Josh Woods is a very attractive man, but being as you have told me to calm my slaggish ways I need advice."

"I never told you to stop your slag ways "Lily said.

"Well, you unintentionally have though how you have relationships. You know, full of happiness and getting to know a guy personally" Lily just smiled at her. "Stop that, anyways what I do."

"I am no expert on relationships but, does he seem interested."

"Well yeah, he asked me to Hogsmeade."

"Then go, see if you like him after. If you decide to be exclusive be a slaggy as you want. I give you my blessing"

"Ok, I think that might work" Briony let out a small breath

"Come on, we are going to be late"

* * *

><p>The girls arrived to Charms, which was with Slytherin. Most of her house hated having class with Slytherin but Lily was never one to complain. She loved having class with Severus. In fact it always seemed as if those classes went faster. Lily said her goodbyes to Briony and sat next to Severus.<p>

"Guess what I found out" Severus looked upset. "Cheer up, Bri told me that we have a partner project and guess who I am choosing." Lily nudged him and gave him a bright smile.

"Oh, I'm thinking Leroy Nickel" Lily gave him a confused look. "Filtwick picked out partners for us."

Lily looked over the list and saw that Severus was right. Next to her name was that of Leroy Nickel. He had assigned them alphabetically by first name._ At least it wasn't James. _She searched the room to find the Slytherin Keeper talking to some of his friends. He waved to Lily when he saw her glance. He seemed nice enough. He was muscular, but not bulky, just enough to show he was athletic. He often referred to himself as "Honey, Caramel, Mocha" in skin tone which often got a laugh. But Lily was still upset she couldn't work with Severus. Then she saw who he was working with _**Samuel Mulciber.**_

Lily tried to hide why this made her more upset. She knew they were friends but she didn't like it. "Oh well, at least you are with someone you know" Lily half smiled.

"Yeah, and don't worry. Leroy is a good bloke he won't leave you hanging.

Filtwick started class and introduced the project. (Research the origin creator and creative uses of 3 basic Charms). It seemed easy enough for Lily. This was her best subject. He then dismissed them to meet with their partners and make a plan. Lily began to move her things thinking Mulciber might come and try to make contact when she heard a voice she didn't recognize. "Hey Severus, do you mind moving? I don't want the lady to have to be inconvenienced." She turned around to see Leroy standing next to Severus.

"Of course not, Lily I'll see you later" Severus said with a smile and he walked over to Mulciber and he gave Sev a hard slap on the back.

"Hi, I'm Leroy Nickel. I don't think we have ever formally met."

"I know who you are" she smiled. "Slytherin keeper, you were the reason we lost the cup last year."

"Yeah, but Quiddich isn't everything. Anyways, you are Lily Evans. You are a muggle born. You're in Gryffindor and I hear you are brilliant in Charms." Lily blushed.

"And how do you know all that?"She laughed

"Oh let's just say we have a spy "Leroy looked across the room to Severus.

"That's fine he tells me all of your house secrets so it's an even trade." She replied.

Lily and Leroy were getting along great. He was genuinely funny and it worked well with Lily's sarcastic retorts. It was going much better than Lily had expected. And though they had a week to finish the project they were nearly done by the end of class that day. They planned to get together on Friday to finish in the Library. When class was over Leroy gave her a friendly hug.

"I'm really glad I was paired with you. Who would have known a book worm like you could be so funny?" Leroy chuckled.

"Pssh, that's part of my charm." And with that Lily waved goodbye and went to meet up with Severus.

"So how is your project coming along, with all the noise you two were making, you must not be far along" Severus said concerned.

"We are almost done actually. We just have to do practical uses for_ Glacius. _I was thinking giant glass of ice tea "Lily giggled. Severus just stared at the ground. "Are you ok Sev?"

Severus broke from his trance "Oh yeah, just thinking over the project." He looked up at Lily. "Let me fix your hair it's all messed up from your laughing fits." Severus smoothed out the top and tucked the red strands behind her ear. He loved having an excuse to touch it.

Lily smirked. "Does it look presentable now?"

"Perfect" he replied.

* * *

><p>Friday finally came and Lily didn't know why she was so excited. It was class work for God's sake. But as she finished her classes she couldn't help but feel excited to spent time with her new friend. She arrived in the library fifteen minutes early because she couldn't deal with the anticipation. Ten minutes later her Charms partner arrived.<p>

"Wow, you're already here. And I thought I was being all cool coming early." the keeper whispered.

"No, I just have a problem with being to prompt. Let's call it a character flaw"

"It's a good thing. You know what if you were on your way here, tripped on a lost first year, had a painting fall on you head, and were dragged by Mrs. Norris down to the dungeon. If you didn't leave early, you would have been late"

Lily burst into a fit of laughter, which gave her a glare from Madam Erwin. "Sorry" she whispered. "How did you know those are the things that go through my head" she said.

"Don't tell anyone but that Mrs. Norris is very strong"

Lily laughed as quietly as she could which seemed sufficient since Madam Erwin didn't turn to her.

"Enough jokes, we need to get started." Lily announced.

"Ok, well I was thinking one use could be to prevent dancing"

Lily looked at him confused. "Do you want me to demonstrate?"

"Yes, I have got to see this" she giggled.

Before she knew it he was on the table Salsa dancing. "You see" he said without stopping. "When I dance, it is so hot that not much can keep the girls from loving me. So I was thinking 'that would be a great use' what do you think?" he asked.

"I think you need to get down" and he did.

"I didn't embarrass you right?"

"No, that was quite entertaining"

"Great, that was my intention. Oh so what were you thinking?"

"Something a little more practical" they both laughed and got to work.

They finished and revised the paper so it was up to "Lily Evans" standards. As they began to pack up their things, Leroy stopped.

"Lily, can I ask you something?

"Umm, sure?" she answered a little dumbfounded.

"So, I wanted to know, and don't be offended by this it's just a question. Are you and Snape….you know together?"

Lily immediately responded. "No, no no no. We're just friends. He's like a brother to me." She smiled.

"Oh, ok then. Well I know we don't really know each other that well, but that's why you do things like this so you can get to know people. And I was just wondering"

"Spit it out" Lily Finally said.

"Well I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me"

Lily's stomach was in knots. She could feel the butterflies rising._ Of course I'll go. But wait I'm already going with Sev. I can't just ditch him for a boy. But maybe he will be fine with it. He likes Leroy. But no I promised him a friend day._

"I can't, I'm sorry I made plans with friends"

"Oh ok" he replied obviously upset. "Well you know where to find me if things fall through. Bye Lily" he gave her a weak smile and left.

* * *

><p>A week had passed and Lily still hadn't spoken to Leroy. She really did want to go with him, but she felt like she and Severus needed time together too. Her mind was a jumble. She hated letting people down.<p>

The Wednesday after she decided she needed the other girls' advice. She told them all about how Leroy asked her out and turned him down.

"Why would you do that? He is way better looking than Severus" said Briony

"What does that have to do with anything?" Briony gave her a stern look. "Not this again, anyways I already promised Sev I would go with him." Briony laughed "As friends" she clarified.

"Well do you like Leroy?" Samantha asked. Lily nodded, being sure not to make eye contact. "I'm sure if you explained things Severus would understand."

"I don't know, he seemed so excited, and you know how I hate letting people down."

"Yes, it's a flaw we all take advantage of" Alexia cut in. "But I have an idea."

"I can't wait to hear this one" Briony laughed.

Alexia just rolled her eyes. "Why don't you spend the morning with Severus, and then meet up with Leroy in the afternoon."

"You know that's actually so simple I can't believe I didn't think of it" Lily said.

"I know, I'm full of these little tid bits." Lexi smiled.

"Ok, I'll talk to Sev about it, but I don't know how he will take it."

"Stop worrying" Samantha said. A sly smile crept on her face "You are just friends; he can't be upset that you have other people to love"

"Look at Sami being all cheeky. I'm so proud of my protégé." Briony said as she grabbed Samantha into what looked like a death grip.

"Just tell him as soon as possible. The longer you take the more upset he might become." warned Alexia.

"I will" Lily promised.

* * *

><p>For the past three days Lily's friends were doing anything they could to get her to talk to Severus including bribing people into leaving the seat next to him open, sitting at Slytherin for meals, and Lily's favorite pushing her down stairs so that Severus would have to catch her. But still Lily was apprehensive and acted as if nothing was wrong.<p>

It was Saturday, two weeks before the Hogsmeade trip. They had planned a study session of potions which Marissa found a way to avoid saying "she was working on Divination homework". Lily always thought it was a bunch of crap but Marissa loved it. So the group consisted of Severus, Lily, Briony, Eric and Alexia. While Eric was a new addition to the group, he seemed to only be there to hit on Briony.

"It's just hard to be focused on Potions when such astonishing woman sits before me." He Said

"Can it Patil or I will shove your epididymis up you're..."Briony started.

"Simmer children "Lily said "Eric she's not interested, Briony I doubt he knows what his epididymis is"

"Hey blows to me. Not Fair"

"Well, do you know?"Severus Questioned.

"No"

"Well you can't be mad if it's true "Severus smirked.

"Well Lexi and I are going to head out. We have to work on the Herbology essay. Thanks Severus, we really appreciate the help." Severus was starting to like her friends. They really were accepting of their friendship and maybe he could convince them to put a word in soon for him.

On the way out, Alexia nudged Lily's shoulder. "Don't forget what we told you."

Lily was dreading this, but she knew she had to do it. _Severus wasn't going to be mad. He likes Leroy. _

"Lily, are you ok? You look a little pale." the concerned Slytherin said.

"I'm fine. I just wanted to talk to you about something. It's really no big deal and if it's not ok its fine. I was just..."Severus put his hand on her shoulder.

"What is it Lily?

"Well you know how Leroy and I worked on the project a couple weeks ago?" Severus cocked an eyebrow "Well he asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him. And I know I already said I would go with you, but Lexi brought up a good point that I could spend the morning with you and then meet with him later." Severus' face seemed upset at this. "But if you don't want me to that's fine. I didn't really want to go but all the girls were saying I had to." She said with a smile.

At this point Severus' dislike for Lily's friends came crawling back._ I knew I was right about them. Nothing but a group of deceptive girls set on turning her against me. How could I have been so blind?_

"If you want to its fine Lily." He lied. But Lily could see right through him. He was her best friend. She knew all of his tricks.

"Ok then it's a date." Severus tried to hide his disappointment with a weak smile. "I thought you would be more excited seeing as we are going to have the best day ever!" Lily exclaimed as Madam Erwin sent her a glare. "Sorry" she whispered

Severus gave her a confused look. "So does that mean you won't be cutting our time short?"

"That was the intention, but if you would rather a force myself into something. Leroy" she laughed.

His face lit up with slight redness in his cheeks for not getting what she was saying. "Great, I'll plan everything so don't worry about it ok"

Lily just smiled "I never do"

They gathered their things and left the library. Before leaving Severus gave Lily a long hug. "Thanks" he whispered.

"You know I'd do anything to see you happy" she replied. When they broke apart she grabbed his arm and gave it a slight squeeze. "Bye, I'll talk to you later ok"

"Ok, bye". When she had turned around he looked back at her and smiled. _She said "It's a date." I got my date with Lily Evans._

* * *

><p>"Really Lily, you backed out" Briony yelled.<p>

"I did not. Just after I talked to Sev about it, it didn't feel right anymore."

"Lily, you said he was fine with it" Retorted Samantha.

"Well those were his words but his face read a different story. And I can't just leave my plans for a boy. How would you feel if I did that to you?"

"Please Lily; any of us would be fine with you ditching us for him. I mean you haven't had a date in a year." Briony said

"I'm always changing my plans for Viet. That's what you do. And it's not like you were completely ditching him" Said the blonde.

"Leave Lily alone, if she wants to spend time with her friend let her" said Marissa.

"Thanks, at least someone sees my point."

"That's why I'm here"

"No, you just want everyone to be a miserable as you "Alexia stated.

"And what if I do" Lily turned around and looked at the black haired girl. "What, she sees right through me" Marissa Smirked.

"Well, I'm making my decision and a six year friendship is more important than to possibility of a guy in my life" Lily said as she jumped into her bed and hid under the covers.

"Lily, Im just giving you a little of my wisdom, But if you don't want it, that's fine." Briony whispered. Lily remained quiet. "I won't press it anymore. In fact I have some development on the Josh business.

Lily shot up. "Really" Briony nodded. "And you promise you won't talk about me anymore if I stay up." She nodded again. "Ok spill"

"Gather round my children." Briony said trying to impersonate Dumbledore.

Briony began retelling what had happened in Charms to the other girls. Briony had taken Lily's advice and accepted Josh's invitation to Hogsmeade. Ever since then she was scared of looking stupid in front of him and decided that her conversation should be limited. She had already told Alexia as well so Lily and she sat mocking her until she got to the good part.

"So I was sitting in the common room catching up on Ancient Runes homework when he asked me if he could sit next to me." She began. "Of course I told him yes, but this was causing me physical harm. Like I have never felt this way around a guy. Does it always hurt so much Lily?"

"All the time Dear"

"Ok good then I don't have to visit Madam Pomfrey. Anyways he was sitting really close. I swear his arm was rubbing up against mine. Then he looked over at me and said. 'So that fire isn't really helping you is it'. I just stared at him. He looked down at my arm and it was covered in goose bumps. The weird thing is I wasn't cold."

"He was making you all nervous and covered in chills "Alexia laughed.

"Shut up. So then I just said 'yeah guess not' and looked away because I think I was staring at his bicep."

"See she's checking him out already. Should we plan the wedding "Lily said to Alexia.

"I swear if you two don't stop I'm not finishing." They made a zipper motion on their mouths in unison. "Thank you. So then he got up, I was a little upset until I realized he was taking off his jumper"

"A little str…" Alexia started but stopped after Briony gave her an evil eye. "Sorry"

"Then he smiled and said 'I think you need this more than I do. I just sat there staring at him for like an hour and he just smiled and gave it to me so I put it on. And that what happened. The jumper is over there."

"Aww that's adorable" Samantha said.

"I guess so, but it's a whole different way of having a relationship for me."

"As much as I and Lexi tease you, I'm happy things are going well" Lily grinned.

Lily lay in bed thinking about her conversation with Severus. She did want to spend the day with Severus._ I didn't want to go with Leroy anyways. It would have been awkward._ She would have fun with Severus. They always did. The way Severus reacted didn't influence her. She just needed an excuse to say no. As her mind raced, she slowly fell to sleep, only to dream of her and Severus on a date. When he tried to kiss her good night she slapped him across the face. She woke up right after with one thought. What could that mean?

* * *

><p>Lily woke up and found a note posted to her bed.<p>

_Lily_

_We didn't want to wake you so we headed off the breakfast see you down there. _

_-Sami_

It was Friday so they didn't any classes that morning. Lily had decided that she would catch up on some much needed rest. For the past week she had been having weird dreams half the time she didn't even remember. She just was jerked awake by her subconscious. She decided it was from lack of sleep and told her roommates that she would be staying in late. When Lily looked at the clock it was only 8, but she couldn't force herself back to bed so she got up and started her day.

Once dressed, she went to the great hall and met up with her roommates.

"Hey I thought you were sleeping in?" questioned Briony.

"I was planning on it but my body had other thoughts" she yawned.

"Well, there are chocolate chip waffles today so enjoy" Marissa smiled.

She wedged herself between Marissa and Samantha and made herself a plate. She was taking a bite when someone tapped her on shoulder causing her to almost choke.

"Hey Evans, didn't know you were so jumpy early in the morning" the black haired chaser said.

"Oh no, I just can't breathe because your head is big. It's taking all the oxygen."

"Well I'm flattered you can't breathe around me"

"Is there a reason you have blessed us with your presence?"

"Yes actually, I came to get Briony. Emergency Quiddich practice."

"Ok….I'm coming just let me finish this" Briony said as James grabbed her arm and she used the other to shove one last bite in her mouth.

"Bye girls. I'll see you in class." He winked at Lily and she scoffed.

"When will he ever give up?" she said rhetorically.

"When you love him." Alexia answered hiding her laughter.

"Shove off" Lily said as she finished her breakfast.

* * *

><p>Defense went well. Lily made sure to sit as far away from James as possible so she could avoid contact. This however did not keep him and Sirius from throwing charmed airplane at her and Sami. Professor Bright was helping the students with performing Stunning and Shield Charms. When the professor wasn't looking Lily sent one James' way, which he dodged due to the fact that he was more focus on her than his partner.<p>

When class finished Lily was ready for dinner. She had skipped lunch to catch up on some Arithmacy. She finished quickly but found herself being yelled at hours later by Briony saying it was almost time for class. But now she was starving and couldn't wait to eat.

She and Samantha found seats next to Marissa and began to fill their plates. It wasn't long before Severus came up and sat with them.

"Hey, I haven't seen you since Tuesday. Where have you been?" Lily asked.

"I've just had a lot of extra work. These O.W.L.s are going to kill me." He said.

"Don't worry Sev; you'll be brilliant "Lily flashed him a big smile.

"Thanks"

Briony and Alexia walked up with a less than pleased look on their faces.

"Hey there Snape, is there a reason why you are visiting the Gryffindor table today?" Briony said sardonically.

He put his arm around Lily "Just thought I would visit my best friend, anything wrong with that?"

"No" she said short as they sat own across from Lily.

Conversation was alive. Lily was retelling the story about Potter to the rest of the table.

"And Samantha kept running in front of me when they threw them acting like nothing was wrong. They were getting so mad. I swear their lives are based off getting a reaction. We should all just ignore them and they would stop." Lily laughed.

"I don't know why he is always such a twat to you. Next time I see him..." Lily gave Severus a serious look. "I'll act like nothing is wrong" he said staring at his plate.

"Thank you. I can take care of myself Sev."

The group turned around because the attention on the Hall seemed to be shifting to the Slytherin table.

"Sev, do you know what's going on?" Lily Asked.

"No, probably just another fight. It's what my house is known for"

Suddenly a familiar voice called through the Great Hall.

"Could I have everyone's attention please?"

Lily looked up to see it was Leroy Nickel. He had a guitar over his shoulder._ What is going on?_ She thought

"I would like to dedicate this to the most beautiful Gryffindor to attend Hogwarts." He Announced. He looked over at Lily and winked at her.

He began playing as her walked closer to her table

_I had a little trouble tryna be myself_

_Feel inadequate next to everyone else…_ then he tapped Severus' on the shoulder. Lily let out a small smile.

_I didn't figure out I was in bad health without you._

Lily looked around to see her friends' reactions. They were all just smiling at her. Even Marissa was enjoying the performance.

_Only feel alive when you would arrive_

_Something bout the love that is in your eyes_

As Leroy sang to her Lily was wondering what this could be about. It was very romantic but what was the reasoning.

_Oh baby_

_I'm going crazy _

_Do you think you can save me?_

_Do you think you can save me… _

_From myself…._

_Baby?_

When he finished the whole Hall clapped and cheered including Lily.

"So, I'm going to ask you one more time no pressure ok"

Lily just laughed.

"Lily Evans, would you do me the honor of going to on a date with me so I can stay sane?" Leroy said.

Lily was taken back._ What about Severus? He did say it was fine if I wanted to. And I really want to. He'll understand. He always has in the past. And he looks so good playing that song. This could work._

"After that, how can I say no" She replied.

"Thank you my dear" He kissed her hand. "I know you had plans with Sev so how about I pick you up at Honeydukes at 1?"

"That sounds great" Lily said excitedly.

"Ok, I'll see you in class Tuesday. But don't try to get any details out of me. It's going to be a surprise."He waved goodbye and Lily did too.

Lily turned back to her group unable to stop smiling.

"Well that was elaborate" Alexia Joked.

"I think it was adorable. Guys need to sing date proposals more" Briony commented.

Lily was laughing and noticed that Severus was very quiet.

_I need to be happy for her. Leroy is a great guy. We're just friends and don't friends support each other when they start relationships. What if nothing comes from it? There is nothing to worry about. She looks so happy. I love it when she smiles; even if I didn't put it there I can still enjoy it. Yes this is a good thing._

"Sev are you ok?"Lily said breaking his train of thought.

"Oh yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" He smiled.

"I don't know. I told you I wouldn't go and I just changed my mind without asking you."

"Lily, I told you it was fine"

"I know but our date isn't until one so we can do all the things you planned still. We will make time" Lily smiled.

"Ok, I'll just make some adjustments" he laughed.

* * *

><p>Lily closed the curtains around her bed so she could be secluded. It had been a great day. Leroy was one of the guys in this school that many girls dreamed about going on a date with. And here was ordinary Lily Evans landing one. But why did she feel guilty? She had no reason to. Severus was fine with it.<p>

_This is bigger than just the date. I'll admit it to myself, I could like Severus. That doesn't matter though. We're best friends and that's all he sees. Lily, just be happy for yourself. Well now I'm talking to myself. That's it time for bed._

Lily spent the whole night waking because her mind was racing. She finally came to the conclusion. It didn't matter about Severus. She had a date Saturday. All that mattered was she looked cute.

"Stop worrying Lily. I will give you full access to my closet" Alexia said.

"Thanks, I don't know why I'm so nervous"

"Maybe because he's hot" Briony laughed. Lily joined in soon their whole group was giggling and helping Lily calm down. She was going to have class with him. Was she supposed to talk to him? Should she wait for him to initiate conversation? (Something that Briony was telling her about some muggle book. Lily was content with doing this because she was never one to approach guys anyways.)

* * *

><p>Lily and Briony walked in to class and Lily took her usual seat next to Severus. She grabbed his shoulder as she sat down.<p>

"Hey" She smiled

"Hey, how was your morning?" He replied.

"Well, it was less climatic than other meals." She joked.

Lily heard the door open and caught the eye of the Slytherin keeper.

"Hi Lily" He said with a flirtatious smile.

"Hi" she replied.

Professor Filtwick started class. He assigned them personal work for the last thirty minutes of class which Lily finished in ten and spent the rest of the time whispering to Severus about the new Hosgoblin CD. While the conversation was attention grabbing, she couldn't help herself from trying to catch glances of Leroy across the room. This unfortunately caused James Potter to assume she was looking at him causing him to come up to her after class.

"Evans, how are you?" he asked.

"I'm great Potter. If you would stop talking to me it would be better."

"If that's how you want to play it but I saw you staring at my chiseled physic."

"Oh please. I was not."

Before James could reply Leroy came up behind Lily and put his arm around her. Lily thought that she should be uncomfortable, but it felt right.

"Potter, I think that Lily would like you to leave. We really should be off."Leroy stated.

James was obviously taken back by the act of affection. "Oh, sure. I wouldn't want to interfere." James said as he stepped aside.

Leroy and Lily walked in comfortable silence until Leroy spoke up.

"Sorry if that was too much, but I think everyone has noticed Potter likes to talk to you but you don't really enjoy his presence." He laughed.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. Really I should be thanking you."

"In that case, you are welcome. I'll let you go so I'll see you Saturday."

"Wait, I thought we were eating together" she smirked.

"As much as I want to, I'm saving that for our date" He said as he walked away.

Lily stood in the middle of the corridor wondering why this boy was affecting her so much. She wanted to be around him. He didn't take her sarcastic comments the wrong way. In fact he had a response of his own. It was a lot like Potter, but James never knew when to stop. He seemed so perfect for her. She knew it was just a date but she couldn't help but want something out of it.

* * *

><p>Severus and Eric were sitting at the Slytherin table talking.<p>

"I will never get you. Why don't you just come out and say 'Lily, I like you. I have since the moment I met you. Now let's go to the broom closet and Snog like you know you want to?' " The latter said while receiving a hard punch to the arm causing him to spill his pumpkin juice.

"I can see it in her eyes" Snape looked over the hall to find himself staring at the back of her red hair. "She really likes him. She has never looked at me that way" Snape said as her pushed his rice around his plate.

"Like hell she hasn't. What about all those times she would fall asleep on you during summer or when she held your hand on the roller coaster or when she…" Snape stopped him.

"She's just comfortable with me. I want her happy and she is so I'll have to deal with it"

"Fine mate, but I say let it blow over. She will see how much of a catch you are." Eric gripped his shoulder. "And you can still impress her Saturday. I hope your plans are good."

"Don't worry my friend. They are" Severus said with a smirk.

It was the night before Hogsmeade and Lily's stomach was in knots. _Why am I so nervous? It's just a date._ She wasn't sure if she really liked him. The idea of dating him seemed great. She had gone on many dates, most of them out of pity. But this was the first date in a while Lily actually wanted to go on. The anticipation was killing her with every breath. She looked at her clock _12:34. I really need to go to sleep._ She lied in bed staring at the top of the canopy charming it to have stars twinkle. It took another hour but she finally fell asleep. She dreamed of the great time she hoped to have. Walking around laughing. It was just the two of them, enjoying life and each other. But as she dreamed the two boys were wide awake both plotting how to win the heart of Lily Evans.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How do you like it so far? Do you want more James? Too bad thats for later. Do you like the development? Do you love Leroy? please review and let me know what you like and hate! I will love you for ever.**


	4. The Double Date

Page 10

**Discaimer: I do not own any thing about Harry Potter. The only original things are my O/C which are actually people I know because I have no imagination. Enjoy**

**Summery:Lily was planning on going to Hogsmeade with Severus until Leroy Nickel asked her out in song and she decided to split her day between them. God my summeries suck.**

October 1975

Snape woke up from the two hours of sleep he had managed to get. This was the day. He made special effort to ensure he was awake before he even got dressed. He had been up all night debating what to wear and where to take Lily to leave an impression; After all, he was going to be followed up by Leroy and he needed to make sure that the time Lily spent with him was more impressionable. Eric insisted on helping Severus pick out his outfit claiming "I know what women like". But after everything in his closet was thrown at him and deemed "not good enough", he decided to go with a blue plaid shirt that he knew Lily thought looked great on him and loose fitting dark jeans. He used a spell to trim his hair so it fell just behind his ears when he combed it back. He borrowed some of Eric's cologne and wore his black trainers. Snape looked in the mirror and was quiet pleased with the result. He left the common room and started slowly down the corridor. His stomach was killing him with nerves.

_Why is this happening? How many times have I picked up Lily from her common room? This should be like second nature._

But nothing he could tell himself would calm his nerves. Maybe it was because he had to prove something today. That he could make a better boyfriend than Leroy. Severus had nothing against him as a person, but he knew that he and Lily were meant to be. He walked past the great hall and Marissa stopped him.

"Hey, glad I caught you Lily is going to be a while. She's getting all girled up for today" Marissa said.

Severus' mouth widened. The thought of her get dolled up for him, but the joy fell as he realized it was probably for Leroy.

"Oh, ok. Do you know how long?"

"I say wait like ten minutes down here"

"Will do." He said with a forced smile.

Snape waited by the entrance of the great hall checking his watch every thirty seconds until the time had passed. _She was going to look amazing and it's all for him._ He waved at people as they walked by trying not to look so upset. He started his trek over to Gryffindor again when a thought hit him. Did it really matter if she looked good for someone else? He would see her first and that's what mattered. He made his way up the last staircase and waited in front of the Fat Lady. It took about five minutes before Briony nearly knocked him out with the door.

"Ooo, sorry Severus. I'll let Lily know you are here."

"Thanks"

A few minutes passed and Briony came out again, this time with more caution and her date, Josh Woods.

"She will be right out. She looks great" Briony said with a wink as Josh led her down the steps.

It felt like forever and the anticipation was killing him. Then he heard a small creak from the portrait hole and he turned around.

* * *

><p>Lily woke up early so that Alexia could help her get ready. She had butterflies in her stomach and could get the wide smile off her face. This had been her first date in quite some time and her mind wouldn't stop racing from the possibility of something good coming of it. She skimmed through her closet with Lexi trying to find something that would be classy yet flattering. She pulled out a black blazer and some dark jeans to see if this gained her roommates approval.<p>

"Well put it on, I can't choose if I don't see it on you." Alexia said.

Lily speed off to the restroom to change. Underneath blazer she wore a dark green tank top (hoping this would please Leroy, being Slytherin and all), and her best push up bra. When Lily came out, Alexia looked her over.

"I think its perfect Lil" she said.

"Really, you don't think it's too librarian"

"Well, sexy librarian. That way he remembers you have it all" The blonde winked. Lily half laughed. She and Alexia hurried to the vanity to work on her makeup. Alexia set a charm to ensure that nothing would get on Lily's outfit.

"We are going all out my dear. When I'm done you could be on the cover of Witch Weekly."

"Or Vogue" Lily said smiling. Her friend just looked at her with a confused expression. "Never mind, sometimes I forget you not knowing muggle things."

Though Alexia was in the top her class, she still had not managed to do makeup with magic and it often looked like a prostitute blew up, so the girls spent a half an hour doing Lily's make up until it was perfect. Her green and burgundy shadow brought out Lily's emerald colored eyes as well as her tank top. They opted for black eye liner inside and plum on the out leading to a slight point. Her fair skin was glowing and had an almost sun kissed tone to her cheek bones. The finished it off with a clear lip gloss. When they put down everything Lily stared in the mirror.

"Ok no time to waste, on to hair." Alexia stated.

This however took little time as Alexia had been doing hairstyle charms since she was nine. With a flick of her wand and a few words Lily couldn't remember her normally frizzy thick hair was now flowing in soft waves down her back. The light hit her hair so it appears even more vibrant red. Alexia stood Lily up and walked backwards from her.

"It's official, I'm amazing" Alexia shouted. "All that's left is accessories." Lily stood in silence waiting for Alexia to get some things together when Briony came running in the room.

"Hey, thought I'd let you know Severus is waiting for you outside the portrait hole. Oh and if he claims I hit him it's not true. You look gorgeous by the way."

"You do too. Good luck today" Lily winked. "And thanks for telling me about Sev"

"No problem babe. Tonight, we are having a story session. Don't forget." The chaser smiled. "You too Lexi. I need to know if you and Viet are still together after tonight" She shouted across the room.

"Yeah sure" Lexi yelled. And with that the thin strawberry blonde ran out the door.

"We are going simple ok" Alexia handed Lily a white watch and some small silver hoop earrings. As she put them on the blonde gave her some words of advice.

"Be your sarcastic and wonderful self. Don't try to be all proper. If he really likes you it's going to be you, not what you think he wants. Don't get to hyped up it's just a date. If it doesn't work out there are tons of other guys. Try not to be nervous. If you need to be all awkward, do it with Severus to get it out of your system" She laughed. "And have fun. Even if you aren't feeling a relationship, that's no reason to be a downer" Alexia gave her a hug. The two girls walked down to the common room together. With one last breath Alexia whispered "Good Luck" and the two walk through the portrait hole.

* * *

><p><em>She looks….stunning. I mean she always looks great but wow.<em>

Lily looked at Severus with concern. "Are you ok Sev? You look like someone just stunned you" She said with a smile.

"See you later Lily" Alexia said as she walked past to meet Viet who was waiting as well. "Bye" Lily replied and then continued to look at Severus waiting for a response.

"I'm fine" he finally said. "You look beautiful by the way"

Lily blushed accentuating the blush already on her cheeks. "Thanks" she replied shyly.

"Well shall we?" Severus offered her his arm and she happily accepted.

They walked though the castle in comfortable silence when Lily spoke up. "So what do we have planned today? Please tell me breakfast because I didn't eat to getting ready for this date"

Severus froze up. He was hoping he could put the fact that she was meeting Leroy later out of both of their minds, but he was starting to think it wouldn't be very easy.

"Sure we can go to Madam Puddifoot's" he replied with a smile.

"Umm not to be picky Sev but isn't that place more for…. I don't know…couples" she laughed "I don't want to eat then vomit from all the love in the room."

Severus was taken off guard. That was precisely why he wanted to take her. He would have to quickly think of something new to fill his plan but sadly couldn't think of anything good. Finally he just caved.

"We can go the Three Broomsticks then" He said with a weak smile. They always went there. How would he be able to impress her they did the same old thing.

"That sounds perfect" Lily said relived she could stifle some of her hunger. They walked arms linked and occasionally Lily would start to skip which caused Severus discomfort.

Suddenly Lily stopped. The raven haired boy looked at her puzzled.

"It's time" she said.

"Time for what?"

"Siamese twins"

"Really Lily"

"Come on we have done it since we were kids. You know you love it" she said with a pleading look.

"Fine, but not for long. You know how I can't do it well"

"Nonsense, we are doing it the rest of the way" The boy rolled his eyes and smiled

Lily repositioned her in his. "Ready" he nodded.

"Ok, right foot. Left foot. Right foot left foot. and they walked in unison all the way to the pub.

When the two arrived they were laughing in hysterics. Just outside Three Broomsticks was a familiar group of boys. The messy haired Chaser walked up to them.

"Hey there Snivillus. Looks like you got a date with the Evans here. You can finally say you beat me to something." He joked.

"For your information Potter, I would rather date Mr. Filch than you and second Severus and I are just spending time as friends. So if you could excuse us, I won't hex your where the sun don't shine."

"Very sorry to hold you up your highness" he said sarcastically stepping to the side a bowing.

As they walked in he yelled after them. "When you are done playing house, come find me Evans." He chuckled and rejoined his friends.

"He's such a git. As if I would ever…" Lily started.

"Don't stress it Lily. He doesn't deserve your words" He said with a smile. She smiled in return and they found a table to sit at.

They order soup and butterbeer but ate very little due to the fact they were having so much fun.

"Remember that time you came to my house and you had brought homemade butterbeer. Petunia drank like the whole thing and then asked what it was."

"Then I said it was a wizard drink and she ran off the bathroom trying to push it back up. You sister can be a bit much sometimes"

"I know she can but what am I supposed to do, she's blood"

Time was passing by so fast that Lily had just noticed it was almost 12:30.

"Umm Sev was there anything else you wanted to do. Leroy is getting me in thirty minutes."

Severus was in a panic. How could it already be time for her to leave? They hadn't gone to the bookstore to find new novels. They hadn't had a romantic walk away from the town. They hadn't had a chance to get ice cream or skip rocks. Everything he had spent so much time planning gone. It had been like any other day. Once again their relationship would be "Just Friends". He quickly tried to think of what he could do in thirty minutes and still be able to end at Honeydukes. He went for his last resort.

"They just planted a big tree outside of town not far from Honeydukes. We can people watch." He smiled.

"That's sound fun"

The two walked continuing their stories from the past when they reached the destination. The grass was a beautiful green and was yet to be completely destroyed by the weather. They sat on the cold grass and leaned against the tree.

"This is really great" Lily said. Severus just grinned at his quick thinking. They sat and watched as students, teachers, and town's people passed. There was a little boy tugging on his mom's robes because he wanted candy. There was a seventh year couple snogging between the buildings. And McGonagall once again yelling at the Marauders for jinxing a third year. Lily set her head on Severus' shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her.

_This is perfect. She has to feel like this is right. I did it._

He looked down and saw that Lily had fallen asleep on him. He kissed her forehead and she woke up slowly.

"Wow did I really just fall asleep on you. I'm really sorry Sev"

"Don't be. That's what I'm here for" he smiled.

She looked down at her watch and saw that she had two minutes to meet Leroy.

"Well I had a lot of fun today. I'll be sure to find you later and let you know how things went" Lily said.

_I only want to know if it's horrible. _"Ok, I'll talk to you soon "He said. And with that she gave him a hug "Bye" she said as she raced away.

* * *

><p>Lily spotted the dark skinned keeper with his back facing her. This was it; a strange sensation surged through her body. She took one last breath and raised her hand to tap his shoulder. Just then He turned around.<p>

"Lily" he smiled encompassing her in a hug. "I thought you might have bailed because you weren't here an hour early" he laughed.

"Well, I'm here now" she looked down at her watch "with a minute to spare" she grinned.

"Ok, have you eaten yet?" Leroy asked.

"Nope" Lily replied.

"Perfect" he gave her his arm and she intertwined her with his.

As they walked they shared stories about their families. Leroy was a pureblood as most Slytherins were so he knew very little about the muggle world. Much to Lily's surprise he seemed very interested in how her world worked.

"So this microwave cooks food faster than an oven. You must really love cooking to have something like that." Leroy said.

"You know its kind of the other way around" Lily laughed.

They came to a sudden stop and Lily looked down. A blanket was set up with all her favorite foods, including one of her favorites from the Chinese restaurant by her house.

"How did you know what black bean chicken is much less make it?" she asked.

"Let's say I had some help from your fellow red headed Gryffindor." He smiled.

As he sat the small tea lights that rested on the blanket rose to the air. Lily could not look past all the details that went into this meal and the romance wasn't lost on her. She looked up from her plate and locked eyes with Leroy. They both smiled at the coincidence. Lily decided to break the silence.

"So how's Quiddich going?"

"It's great. You Gryffindors better watch out we are going to make it three in a row." He smiled. "Are you coming to our game against Hufflepuff? It should be brutal and I don't have to tell anyone if you root for us."

"I wasn't going to but now that you mention it I might just come. But the cheering is going to have to be internal" She smirked.

They packed up the picnic two hours later even though they had finished eating quickly. Lily held the blanket while Leroy took the rest. As they walked back Lily's hand touched his. She quickly looked away from him trying to hide the blush that had appeared on her face.

Without warning Leroy grabbed her hand and Lily stopped.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that" he let go of her hand and looked away. Lily smiled and took his hand.

"It's ok, just took me off guard." She smiled.

The two walked hand in hand to Zonko's where they spent hours trying different product and laughing. Lily didn't know why but she felt comfortable with him. It was as if she didn't have to hide who she was. She often found herself unable to say or do the things she wanted with guys she liked but this was different.

The sun was starting to fall and most of the students had already returned to the castle. They had been enjoying themselves so much they didn't realize until Professor Bright reminded them to be back by sun set. The two hurried back the carriage holding hand in silence.

They climbed off the carriage and smiled.

"I had a really good time Lily, I hope you did too'

She smiled. "I really did" he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'll see you in class. Bye Lily"

* * *

><p>Lily walked up the steps to the entrance in a daze. As she made her way up to her common room she noticed a familiar raven haired boy.<p>

"Sev, what are you doing here?" she smiled happy to see her friend. He looked so confident and dashing. It had been a long time since she had seen that.

"Lily I have something to ask you"

"Ok, let's hear it" she laughed.

"Will you go out with me?"

**A/N: OOO cliff hanger. Chapter 5 is already written so I hope you are ready for a landslide of happenings. Its about to get real. As always thanks for reading and please review. The are like socks to Dobby. If you have Questions Let me know.**


	5. My Heart On The Line

page 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own any thing about Harry Potter. All rights to the queen JK while I grovel at your feet. The only original things are my O/C but then they are my friends and I don't own them.**

**Summary: Severus pandered his "date" with Lily away on casual conversation and sleeping on a tree. Leroy wowed her with a romantic picnic which led to a kiss on the cheek and Lily in the clouds. As she walks in Severus asks her the Eternal question. "Will you go out with me?"**

My heart on the line

Lily stood in silence dumbfounded by her best friend's request._ There is no way he just said what I thought he said._

"Wait what did you just say?" Lily asked.

"Lily Evans, I wanted to know if you would do me the honor of going on a date with me." Severus repeated.

"Sev, I don't really know what to say. I'm not sure if I want to go down that road."

"Come on, one date that's all I ask. And we don't have to wait for Hogsmeade. I'll find something to do in the castle"

Lily stared at the pale boy in silence. _Was this really happening? Did her best friend just ask her on a date less than a minute after she came from another?_

"Lily" he said trying to gain her attention. "Please" he looked at her pleadingly.

"Ok, you convinced me" she said with a smile.

"Great, we can do it Friday after Potions. That's your only class too, right"

"Yeah, I'll see you then Sev." The red head walked away as Severus tried to keep his joy in.

* * *

><p>"Guess what I just did my friend?" Severus said as he coolly walked into the dorm.<p>

"Oh, I got it. You tripped on a nargle" Eric Replied.

"First, huh. And second I just asked Lily on a date... And she said yes.

"Liar, I need proof"

"You can ask her yourself"

"So you really did it" Eric went up to him a smacked him on the back launching Severus forward. "That's my boy. So when are you going?"

"Friday, I have to think of something to do. In fact I have to find some place to go."

"No worries my friend, I have just the place"

* * *

><p>"Lily, what in God's name has been taking you so long? We need to swap stories" Briony said.<p>

"Severus just asked me out" Lily said blankly.

"Wait, what?" replied Alexia.

"He asked me out. I said yes. We have a date Friday."

"What about Leroy? Was it that bad?" the blonde questioned.

"Oh no, it was great. I guess I'll just play the field a little" Lily smirked.

"And you said I'd never get to her" Briony said turning to Samantha who was reading on her bed.

"Ok well let retrace your steps from the day" Said Sami.

Lily recounted her day unto the end of her date with Leroy.

"Then I was coming back up here to share my wonderful date and it just happened."

"I told you he was into you Lily. Why does no one listen to me?" Briony shouted.

"Maybe because you are crazy and half the things you say are wrong" Samantha retorted.

"Well this time I wasn't so I win"

"Technically we all told her" said Alexia.

"You all get credit, but I still don't know. We are friends. What if it doesn't work out and we end up hating each other? I lose my best friend in the process" Lily said defeated.

"Lily, don't stress. One date isn't going to ruin your friendship. And don't relationships work so much better when you are friends to begin with?" the blonde said.

"I guess you are right" Lily said softly.

"Trust me you won't regret this"

* * *

><p>"I'm never listening to a word you ever say. Any of you!" Lily yelled as she stormed into her dorm.<p>

"What the hell happened to you?" Samantha replied.

"Apparently Severus does like me. Just not as much as the tart he's dating now. I feel like such an idiot" The red head sighed.

"Calm down Lily" Briony put her hand around her shoulder. "Start from the beginning."

"Ok be prepared you might hate some people really soon"

* * *

><p>Lily didn't know how to feel. She was going out with Severus in two hours. It was something she never thought would happen. She never thought she had wanted it but there it was. It was a golden opportunity. They always say you marry your best friend and she had always thought they were an exception. It was clear this date would not be like most. The small talk and getting to know each other were gone. They knew each other better than anyone else. It would either be a disaster or the best thing to ever happen to them. Lily made her way out of the common room to meet Severus. She had her hair tied in a loose side ponytail with soft curls, picked out her favorite green jumper and paired it with a jean skirt and leggings. Alexia called it "Cute casual". When she stepped out she was greeted with a warm smile and a guy she didn't fully recognize.<em> He cut his hair…short. Did he do that because I said I like guys with short hair?<em> She smiled.

"You cut your hair."

"Well, for now it's temporary. I figured I'd let the third year girls try it out on me"

"Well it looks great" _How could one change make him so good looking._ Lily suppressed the urge to touch him. "So where are we going?"

"It's a secret" he replied with and mischievous smile. Lily rolled her eyes and linked arms with him. They walked slowly down the corridors she rested her head on his shoulder slightly. Before too long they stopped in front of a wall.

"Umm Sev, I know you like to be creative but what are we going to do here."

"You stand there and watch" Severus walked in front of the wall a few times before a door appeared.

"I will never get tired of the surprises this place has" she said.

He grabbed her wrist and led her to the door. "Lily Evans, welcome to the Room of Requirement" they walked into the room to find a beautiful café style table and ambiance. On the table was homemade macaroni and cheese.

"Really Sev, are we nine again?" Lily smirked.

"I know for a fact that even though you claim it's not your favorite anymore, you still want it at your wedding." He laughed.

"See this is why we are too close ." She said.

"I think it's my best advantage" he said as he pulled a chair out for her.

"Thank you" she smiled. He just nodded in reply. As dinner finished Lily couldn't help but wonder what else he had in store for the date. As they stood from the table, Lily noticed a replica of the cinema from their town. She and Severus walked side by side to the seats that were stocked with drinks and popcorn. When they sat, the movie began rolling.

"What are we seeing" she whispered.

"Rocky Horror" he smiled.

"I hate you" she laughed.

"I know"

This felt right. Well at least from Lily's point of view it did. But whenever she would hint to him holding her hand or making a move at all he was not responsive. She must have been reading him wrong. This was a disaster and worse than that what would happen to their friendship after this awkwardness. As the movie ended they rose from their seats.

"I should probably be getting you back" Severus said.

Lily felt slightly defeated. She had let herself believe this would be a turning point but it seemed to show they were just better as friends. Lily was strong. This wasn't the first time she was friend zoned. As they walked back Lily was very quiet. This was not lost of Severus.

"Lily are you all right, you seem a little out of it"

"I'm fine just a little tired. Something about sitting in a dark room for hours does that to you" she weakly smiled.

"Ok, here we are. I had a great time Lily" He hugged her goodbye and then it seemed final. Nothing was going to happen. She walked into the common room to find Briony, Potter, and Black planning plays to show their captain and star beater Daniel Stone. Briony looked up to see who had come in and saw the look of defeat on Lily's face.

"What's wrong" She said as she rushed to her friend's side.

"Let's say it didn't go how I expected" the red head replied.

Suddenly they heard a call from across the room. "Don't sweat it Evans. Men are tossers, the whole lot of us."

She looked over to see it was Potter. "Thanks?" she said concerned.

"You're welcome" he smiled.

"Did Potter just try to make me feel better? And why did it?" Lily asked.

"Because it's true. Come on upstairs tell us about it."

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you it was magical man" the black haired boy said.<p>

"Glad it went well for you. So basing this purely on the fact that you know her so well and all that surface stuff isn't there, how far did you get?" Eric questioned.

"Wait what?"

"Did you snog?"

"No I think that's a little fast Eric."

"Well at least tell me you got a good night kiss."

Severus was silent.

"Cuddle session"

He shook his head.

"Did you try to hold her hand?"

"I'm an idiot."

"Yes you are. Was she giving any signals?"

"Like what?

"How was she sitting during the movie?"

"I don't know with her hand on her legs" Severus said imitating her position.

"Number one a girl only sits like that if she wants you to make a move. And next point how did the date end?"

"Well we stood there for a second and then I hugged her and left"

Eric roared with laughter "We seriously need to work on your skills"

Lily sat in silence contemplating her night. The breeze from the tower came through the window blowing her bed curtains slowly. She was trying to force her mind to stop when a familiar bird came flying in with a letter. It was Cornwal, Lily's owl, but why was he out and he would only take post from her and…. Severus. Lily frantically opened the letter.

**Lily, **

**I wanted you to know that I really enjoyed our date and if I didn't screw up too bad if you would like to go on another one on November 8****th****. **

**-Sev**

Lily didn't know what to think he had fun and he wanted to go out again. Lily quickly pulled out a quill and started writing.

_Sev, _

_As dense as you are I will give you a pass and join you on the 8__th__. I really did enjoy our time together though sitting with my hand up on my leg for twenty minutes did give me a cramp and you better pay me back tenfold._

_-Lily_

**Lily, **

**I'll be truthful something inside of me thinks that if I would have grabbed your hand you would have slapped me. Something about you. But I promise next time no hand cramps will come to you.**

**Sev**

**Ps thanks for the forgiveness**

_Severus Snape, _

_How dare you insult me that way? I don't slap people. Maybe a nice punch but never slap. I'll talk to you tomorrow it is late and I promised Briony I would help her with Arithmancy homework so sleep well._

_-Lily_

**You too.**

* * *

><p>"How did it go?" Samantha said as the Red head floated in the door.<p>

"Very well" she smiled.

"Did he get to second base this time?" Briony asked.

"No!" she said offended. "Sev and I are taking it slow. That way if it doesn't work out we can still be friends"

"Sure" Lexi said. "But he did make some progress right"

"Well he held my hand" Lily looked down "But that was it. I'm not going to tell him before every date what he can do; he needs to get some guts."

The three girls nodded in agreement. "Wait where is Marissa." Lily asked.

"Probably off screwing that mule faced Hufflepuff Zander Hockley" Briony said.

"Sad thing is that probably true" laughed Alexia.

Lily waited outside of charms class for Severus. She had some much needed questions to be answered. The Slytherin finally came out and she grabbed his robes and led him to a quiet corridor.

"Sev, I have a question for you. You know how important you are to me and that I would never want to lose you." He looked at her confused. "What would you call our relationship right now?"

"I guess we can say dating, but not exclusively"

Lily looked him in the eye. "I know you have your eye on other girls too and that doesn't upset me" even though it hurt to say such a lie. "But are you still interested in me or should we just be friends again"

"Lily I like you. I have for a while. I just don't know if I want commitment yet"

Lily was once again hit with the same words she had heard before. Lily spent the next three weeks trying to talk to Severus about the state of their relationship status. But it never got her anywhere.

* * *

><p>While sitting in Arithmancy class Lily had noticed one of the sixth year prefects was assisting Professor Trilosh. She was Ravenclaw with flawless skin long blonde hair and a thin figure. She was also the team Seeker and very good at it.<p>

"Class this is Rebecca Brinks. She will be assisting me for the rest of the year as a student observer." Said Trilosh.

"Look at that our own teachers pet" Briony commented.

"Actually she is really nice. She has helped me a lot with prefect duties" Lily defended. The blonde made her way over to their table.

"Hey Lily, guess I lucked out I know someone in the class right. Don't worry you and your friend will be doing well in this class now." the Ravenclaw said.

"Never mind I like her" Briony smiled.

As the class dismissed the three walked to the great hall together for lunch.

"I hear through the grapevine that you and Snape are an item. Good for you two" Rebecca smiled.

"Thanks for the support Rebecca but as of now nothing is official." the red head frowned.

"First call me Becky and second if you want, I can talk to him. We have rounds together next week"

"Would you really? I mean don't be obvious but I'd really like that"

"Don't worry I'll be discreet. I'll see you two later" she said as she walked to her house table.

"That's nice of her" Briony commented.

Two weeks past and Becky had returned with news.

"Have you talked to Snape yet?" the blonde questioned.

"Not anything serious why?" Said Lily.

Becky and Lily walked into an abandoned classroom and locked the door.

"He didn't tell me any specifics but I'm going to ask you some questions and answer truthfully"

"Ok?" Lily said wearily

"Why do you like Snape?"

Lily was taken back she never really thought about it.

"Well I guess, and you are going to think I'm so stupid, but I have this list"

"Don't we all"

"Well he has it all. He's smart, he gets my jokes. He handsome even though others say he's not. He treats me well. I could go on but it would take forever"

Becky just smiled at her. "And how would you feel if he didn't want to date you?"

"I guess I would be fine. I mean it would suck but I could get past it. I think it's the not knowing that is killing me you know"

"Well then ask him full out 'Do you want to date me?' Do it right now"

"I don't know where he is"

"Owl him"

"Fine but you'll be there when I get my answer right"

"Of course I will good or bad"

Lily didn't know why but she was really starting to trust Becky as a good friend. It was easy for her to talk about this stuff. She didn't judge or make Lily feel stupid. She understood.

Becky handed Lily a quill and parchment.

_Sev,_

_I need to know once and for all. Is there any chance that we could date? Not in the future, I need to know now. If not its fine. You will always be my friend._

_-Lily_

"Here we go" Lily tied the note to Cornwal's foot "Severus" she said and the bird flew away. "I can't believe I just did that"

"You better. Trust me whatever happens it's for the best." Becky said.

Lily stared in shock. It wasn't like she was upset but he had been just as blunt as she was. All he wrote was

**No, I'm sorry.**

Becky jumped from the desk and hugged Lily as she froze in silence. There it was the answer she had waited six weeks for written in ink across the page. She wasn't what would make him happy.

"I'm sorry Lily, but you are going to be fine. There are plenty of guys who would want you." She smiled.

Lily forced a smile too. "Your right I guess, but am I allowed to be pissed he may have ruined my chances with Leroy Nickel"

"From what I've heard he hasn't" Becky said as she gave her one last hug and left.

Lily felt like the Whomping Willow just smacked her in the face. But she also felt a little relieved. Why did she feel this way? Everything in her was telling her to cry and run to her room but something said that it was all for the best. She took the long trek to her dorm room, shut her curtains and fell asleep better than she had in six weeks. _This is exactly what I needed._

* * *

><p>It was Monday and Lily was determined to get all the drama that happened the previous week out of her mind. She walked with Samantha to Defense with the intent of being focused and learning. As she sat Professor Bright stopped the girls.<p>

"Please line up against the wall we are doing partner work and I will assign you all someone you haven't worked with yet." The older witch stated.

"Miss Sears" Lily looked over to Samantha in worry. "You will be working with Mr. Franklyn" She walked over to a short boy with ashy brown hair. As Professor Bright was nearing the end it was giving more stress to Lily as Potter had yet to be partnered. It was down to four and with Pettigrew being assigned to Lizzie Donter. Lily sank in her feet.

"Well I guess that leaves us" Potter said as he gave her a smile.

Lily looked at him sullen

"Well don't be so happy Evans."

"Sorry, I'm just not in the mood for your antics"

"Give me some credit, I do have some of the best marks in our class" he said smugly.

"I think we should get to it" she said.

They worked in mostly silence finishing faster than any other group when Potter spoke up.

"So, I know it's none of my business, but has something got you upset other than me"

"As much as you are usually the cause of my anguish, you aren't the only reason my life is rotten right now." She stated.

"If you want to talk about it, we have nothing else to do"

"As much as I would love to tell you all about my personal life Potter, I think I'll keep this one to myself."

"Suit yourself" he said as he flung his feet on the desk.

"Potter, no feet on the furniture, 5 points from Gryffindor" yelled Professor Bright.

"Look she's in a mood too." He smiled

Lily laughed.

"What is that? Did I just make Evans laugh? This needs to be documented. Does anyone have a camera?" He said loudly.

Lily put her hand over his mouth. "Do you have to be so loud? And here I was thinking you weren't a total prat."

"I won't do it again. Promise, but if later you decide you want to take up my offer to talk, you are more than welcome."

"I'll think about it"

Professor Bright dismissed the class. As they left James put out his hand and Lily did as well. "It was very nice working with you Evans. I'll see you around." The handshake broke and Lily turned down the opposite corridor and nearly ran into her best friend.

"What was that?" He said.

_Well this is awkward._ This was the first time Lily had seen Severus since he sent her his response. Emotions were flying through her body and she suddenly had trouble breathing. She sat on the floor and Severus joined her.

"Are you ok Lily?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I was partnered with Potter today. That's what you saw. He was actually civil for once." She said with a forced smile.

"I doubt it. I can see the stress on your face." He replied.

_If you only knew that was from you. _"So how have you been?" she inquired trying to hide her anxiety.

"Oh you know same old stuff"

How could he act like nothing was different between them? She couldn't see how he could be so calm about everything. She had certainly over analyzed whatever had happened between them. But they would be leaving for Christmas break soon, and lucky for Lily's recovering sanity Severus was going to his aunt's so she wouldn't have to see him.

"Well I've really got to go Sev. I'll talk to you soon ok"

"Wait Lily," she stopped and looked over to him "we're ok right?"

She paused for a second then smiled. "Of course we are" as she walked away the lie caused her throat to dry up. She swallowed hard and tried to think of getting past it all.

* * *

><p>Christmas holiday was exactly was Lily needed. She spent her time distracted with family and a joy of the season. Even Petunia seemed to enjoy Lily being around. It probably helped that Severus wasn't around to remind her of how Lily spent her school year. Lily had time to deal with the feelings she had been trying to harbor and when she got on the train to return to Hogwarts, she really felt like she and Severus would be ok.<p>

The first day of classes Lily and Alexia made their way down to breakfast when Lily caught something that seemed a little off. Severus and Becky were eating together. Lily wouldn't have thought anything of it other than the fact that they never talked outside of prefect meetings or when Lily had asked for help with her situation. But here they were together laughing like old friends. To say Lily was suspicious would be an understatement but she went on with her day as usual putting the weird occurrence out of her mind.

When Lily went to Arithmancy later in the week, she brought what she saw up to Becky.

"So, when did you and Sev become friends" Lily asked.

"Oh, in the last few months we just started talking more. He's a really nice guy." Becky grinned.

Lily gave a strained smile. "I know, I've tried to get everyone to see that"

"He talks about you a lot. It's quite endearing"

"I bet it is" Lily said half heartedly.

"I should move around, you two get a start on your assignment"

Briony lifted her paper to imply that she was already doing it despite the exchange.

"I'll see you later Lily" Becky said as she walked to help the students behind them.

Lily turned to Briony. "Yes" the chaser interjected.

"Yes what?"

"Yes, I think something weird is going on between her and Severus" Briony whispered.

"You know me too well. But I'm glad you agree."

With the support of Briony, Lily decided she would ask Severus about Becky. As his best friend she was privy to this information after all. She waited outside his common room door to meet for a study session they had planned. She needed to ask him alone, therefore she had to meet him before.

The raven haired boy walked calmly into the hall but at the sight of Lily lit up.

"Hey Lil, didn't want to wait in the library?" he said.

"Actually I wanted to talk to you on the way there." The boy smiled. "We are best friends right" he gave her a look as if she knows the answer. "And best friends share everything"

"Get to the point Lily"

"You would tell me if you were dating Becky right?"

Severus froze. "Why would you even ask that?"

"I don't know. It just looks like you two have gotten close over these last few months and I just wanted to make sure you can still talk to me"

He put his hand on her shoulder and looked in her emerald eyes. "Lily, I would never keep anything from you. Becky and I are just friends"

"Ok, just making sure" she said with a smile. A weight had been lifted in her gut. The two of them walked side by side to the Library catching up on their holiday.

Even though Severus had confirmed that Becky and him were not a couple their actions spoke otherwise. Severus had decorated Becky's broom for her upcoming match against Gryffindor and was even seen waiting outside the Ravenclaw common room for her. Becky had made it a point to stand up for Severus anytime someone tried to demean him. And they always ate together. In reality these were all things friends do for each other. But it all seemed so fast that it made Lily and her friends concerned. She had even gone to Eric who told her "For all I know they are good friends. They seem to connect well." Lily tried not to care but she felt the closer he and Becky became, the further her friendship with him drifted.

* * *

><p>Lily's day was going perfect. She had received top marks on her charms essay, they had her favorite, chocolate chip waffles, for breakfast, when she went to defense Potter was uncharacteristically kind again, and she and Alexia had found the most beautiful spot to sit outside and study. Yes today was going on to be one of the best days of Lily Evans' life. But at 7:19 that evening her owl Cornwal would change that for the worse.<p>

Lily was sitting on Marissa's bed brushing her hair.

"I would kill to have you hair. It's so thick and amazing" Lily said.

"Thanks but your color is gorgeous." the girl replied.

"I still love yours more" she laughed.

Then it came. The owl dropped the tiny piece of parchment on to Lily's bed. She gave Cornwal a treat and opened it.

**Lily,**

**Please meet me in transfiguration room 4 ASAP.**

**Severus**

Lily looked at Marissa.

"Creepy" said the later. "You better go it seems urgent"

"When I come back, you are the first to know" Lily said her goodbyes and made her way down to the classroom. What could this be about and why was it so time sensitive. She moved as quickly as she could through the random students and changing staircases until she finally reached the classroom. When she walked in, Severus was standing under the window. The moonlight was shining over his features perfectly she couldn't help but feel her stomach twist.

"Sit down Lily" he said quietly.

"Sev you are freaking me out a little" Lily sat cautiously. His face looked like he was in pain. It was silent until Lily spoke up. "What is it Sev?" she put her hand on his thigh.

"I'm dating Rebecca" he finally said.

Lily sat in shock. What should she say? She had a feeling. In the past week they had done nothing put increase her suspicions but still the words cut like a knife.

"Congratulations" She smiled.

"Thanks?" he said concerned.

"You know I had my suspicions." She laughed. "You two make a cute couple"

Severus stared at her looking for any sign she was hurt but all he saw was happiness. As the thought sunk in Lily really was ok with it. This was her friend and he was happy. So she was happy for him.

"So, as you know I am a girl. When did you two make it official?" Lily asked happily.

"We became official on December 3rd."

Lily was quiet. "I know I shouldn't have lied to you, but we weren't sure how you would react. Especially since I hadn't completely finished things with you. But I really did like you but I don't think it was quite right." She sat in silence taking in the noise around her. "Lily, I really wanted to tell you and I swear you are one of the first to know. I made sure of that. Please don't be mad with me."

Lily smiled. "Don't worry about it Sev" she put her hand over his. "I know you were just trying to protect me and that's very noble of you. Thanks for telling me" She squeezed his hand and walked toward the door.

"So you aren't mad" he asked hesitantly.

"Of course not. You're happy and that's all I can ask for" with that she opened the door and walked out.

* * *

><p>"That hag" Briony yelled. "She actually sat there and made you list all the reasons why you liked her boyfriend."<p>

"I know. I feel so violated. And then she forced me to get an answer out of him." The red hair exclaimed. "I thought she was my friend when in reality I was like a match maker for them. I gave them a reason to talk"

"I say get rid of both of them" Marissa said.

"I can't do that. He's my best friend. I need to be happy for him.I'm not upset because I have feelings for him because I don't anymore. I think the scheming behind my back it what hurts the most. I had already come to the realization that we could just be friends."

"Lily, you are strong. I know that whatever you decide to do you will do well. And you always have us for your weak moments. Also if you just want to vent." Said Alexia.

It didn't take long for everyone in school to discover the new "It" couple. Lily couldn't count how many people came up to her to give her condolences. "If it makes you feel better, I think you are prettier" said Lizzie Donter. "Sorry you got friend zoned" Said Ricky Volmer. But Lily's all time favorite was from Black. "I bet you are happy people won't be thinking you are dating that anymore" which Lily replied it a warning look as he ran away.

Though Lily was mad at the circumstance, she was determined to keep her friendship thriving. She acted as if she was not upset with Severus and with some venting with the girls she realized that he really was looking at her best interests even if he was misinformed about them. She had her best friend back and the awkwardness that had resonated with them faded as his relationship with Becky grew stronger. They really were the perfect couple and Lily was glad to see her friend happy again.

One thing was true, Lily seemed to have a lot more free time with Severus being occupied with his love life. She used this time to do some dating of her own. Nothing had the prospect of any real promise but she couldn't say she wasn't enjoying herself. She had been on two more dates with Leroy Nickel and though nothing was official she did enjoy spending time with him. One thing Lily was sure of. She and Severus were just friends. She even laughed at the possibility of being more and was greatful that Severus was so shy on those few dates they shared.

As time passed, seeing Severus with Becky became less painful and eventually she started once again becoming friends with Becky. She would often come to girl's nights at Gryffindor tower (although Briony was not always happy about it) and in Lily's eyes she became part of the group.

The girls had just finished a glamour night so Lily offered to walk to Ravenclaw tower with Becky.

"Lily, I'm really happy that you and Severus are friends. I think you help keep him grounded." Said the blonde.

"I think we both know he needs to be deflated sometimes"

"But still, you are good for him."

"Becky, so are you. I've never seen him so happy. You did that and I'm glad to have you as a friend too. I need some Ravenclaws in my life." Lily smiled.

"I know I never really told you but I am sorry for how Severus and I got together. I know how you felt about him"

"It's water under the bridge"

"I'm glad to hear that." Becky paused. "You don't still feel that way do you" Lily stopped walking.

"Becky, sit down." The two sat on a ledge near the end of the corridor. "I'm only going to say this once so listen when I tell you" Becky looked at her with fear. "This is how I look at it and you can tell Sev too. There are two Severus' that I have known in my life. The Sev I liked, and the one I have known since I was nine. The one I liked was a great guy but he's gone he doesn't exist anymore. The only one a care about is my best friend and he cares about you."

Becky looked at her slightly confused. "I think I got caught up in what we could have been. But in reality we could never be anything more than friends and I want you to know that."

Becky smiled in relief. "I'm sorry, you know I'm a girl and I over analyze."

"Trust me I've been there"

"So how are things with Leroy?"

"I think we could be going somewhere" smirked the red head.

* * *

><p>Lily sat in the library. Madam Erwin was staring her intently as Lily tried to act oblivious. Lily was half done with her Arithmancy homework when someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around to see the familiar dark skinned keeper.<p>

"Having fun are we?" he said as he took the seat next to her.

"If I didn't enjoy it why would I be top of my class?" she retorted.

"So I hear someone is turning sixteen in a few days. Do you have any plans?"

"You mean other than a date with Potions' essay" she said sarcastically.

"You have a date with me. In fact there was something else I wanted to ask you"

"Ok" Lily grinned.

"You have any right to say no but I thought we've been on like 4 dates and I really like being around you and I think you do too. I mean you like being around me"

"Stop, I think I know what you are getting at. Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend"

"I was going to ask you if you wanted to tutor me" Lily blushed and started collecting her notes for a clean get away. Leroy grabbed her by the arm "Lily, I was just kidding. You read me so well one minute then freak out the next. That was my question but I'll ask again in case you changed your mind. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, but don't pull that crap anymore. My fragile heart can't take it."

Leroy helped her gather her things. As they walked out of the library he took her hand and laced his fingers in hers.

**A/N Ok I know this is a lot of information to digest and it is 4 months in one chapter. Don't hate me please. Everything that happens here happens for a reason and they will help shape the characters into what I want them to be. As Always thanks for the love and the reviews I have received you are all amazing and I love you as much as Ron loves Hermione. If you have any questions feel free to ask. **


End file.
